super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jibanyan
Jibanyan is the mascot of the Yo-kai Watch series. He is a DLC character of Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. Attributes Jibanyan's height may be closer to Pikachu's height, but much lighter as Jigglypuff. He's a slow character, but he can run at the average speed. He cannot swim as he'll quickly drown within 3 seconds. He may not be powerful either as being the D-Rank Yo-kai which makes him a weak fighter for both strength and defense, but his special moves can gain more damage than his regular attacks. Much more, he'll be close ranged melee fighter than a projectile shooter, and he'll be a fire-based fighter. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Sharp Claws: Jibanyan scratches with his right claw, then his left, and uses both hands to finish. * Forward Tilt - Tail Whip: Jibanyan uses his flaming twin tails to whip his opponent. * Up Tilt - Sharp Upperclaw: Jibanyan will use a uppercut claw attack similar to Mario and Mega Man's up tilt attack. * Down Tilt - Mouse Snatcher: Jibanyan scratches his opponent while crouching. * Dash Attack - Sliding Dive: Jibanyan does a slide attack by face diving into the ground. * Forward Smash - Whisper Hammer: As Jibanyan pulls out Whisper, he'll start spinning him around like a lasso to charge power, and swing him to attack his opponent from a long distance, dealing heavy damage. * Up Smash - Spirit Dance: Similar to Samus's up smash, Jibanyan blasts his cyan colored tail flames a a wave upwards. * Down Smash - Inferno: Similar to Mega Man's down smash, Jibanyan blasts two fire pillars on both sides to attack his opponents. * Neutral Aerial - Spin Attack: Jibanyan round up his body and spin to attack, similar to Pikachu and Sonic's neutral aerial. * Forward Aerial - Fire: Jibanyan uses his fire technique to blast his opponents in air, giving them a strong blow. * Back Aerial - Kicks of Fury: Jibanyan activates his Soultimate attack Paws of Fury, but using his legs instead. It'll continuously hit an opponent behind him, but it won't deal big damage. * Up Aerial - Burning Onigiri Slash: Jibanyan pulls out a flaming katana sword and slashes his opponents upwards. * Down Aerial - Crash Fall: Jibanyan will turn his head down and dive to attack his opponents. However, he'll bury himself once he crashes into the ground. * Grab: Jibanyan will grab his opponent. * Pummel - Tail Burn: Jibanyan uses his flame tail to continuously burn his opponent. * Forward Throw - Whisper Bat: Jibanyan will pull out Whisper and smash his opponent away like a homerun bat. It's not as powerful as Whisper Hammer, but it can easily blow his opponent far away. * Back Throw - Karate Throw: Jibanyan will use a karate throw to throw his opponent away. * Up Throw - Sky Pounder: Jibanyan rapidly punches his opponent upward and uses an uppercut to blow his opponent away to the sky. * Down Throw - Ground Pounder: Jibanyan rapidly punches his opponent on the ground and uses a fierce attack to blow his opponent away. * Neutral Special - Paws of Fury: Jibanyan uses his iconic Soultimate attack as his neutral special. If you continue pressing the button rapidly, he'll continue attacking until you stop pressing the button. Unlike any of the regular rapid punching attacks, this contains bigger damage, and he'll use a final powerful punch to blow his opponent away. However, this is a short range attack, so it won't be effective against opponents who are far away. * Side Special - Guts Straight Paw: Holding the button can charge Jibanyan's power and thrust out his punch by releasing the button, or automatically once the power is charged for two seconds. The fully maxed charge contains more damage than releasing the button. * Up Special - Whisper Float: Jibanyan pulls out Whisper and grab his tail as Whisper flies up in air. This will help Jibanyan return to the stage after falling, and it will fly higher at a fast pace for at least 3 seconds. However, it won't let you move sideways as freely. * Down Special - Blaze Bomb: JIbanyan pulls out an item from Yo-kai Watch 2's Yo-kai Watch Busters mini game. Once he places it on the ground, it will explode within 3 seconds. The damage is big and it'll blow opponents far away. * Final Smash - Million Times Back Paws: Once Jibanyan obtains the Smash Ball, he'll fuse with Whisper and evolve into Buchinyan. In this form, he'll immediately activate his Soultimate attack that'll spread forward entirely, giving opponents multiple amounts of damages. As the attack lasts 5 seconds, he'll shoot out one large final blow from his fisted paw and blast his opponents away instantly. After he's done with this attack, he'll defuse with Whisper as he turns back to normal, and Whisper will disappear out from the stage. Taunts * Up: He'll start performing a dance from Yo-kai Watch's iconic "Gera Gera Po Song" along with him singing "Gera Gera Po". * Side: Similar to Yoshi's taunt, he'll start spinning around as he chases his tails. * Down: Jibanyan pulls out a fish and eat it for 2 seconds. Idle Poses * Jibanyan simply tuck his hands into his hara-maki belt. * Jibanyan yawns as he's bored. * Jibanyan takes out a choco bar and starts to eat it. Cheer Female crowds will be cheering him as they all shout out "JI-BA-NYAN!!!" There will be an emphasis on the "NYAN!" part, almost like a cat is saying that. * JI-BA-NYAN!!! JI-BA-NYAN!!! JI-BA-NYAN!!! JI-BA-NYAN!!! On-Screen Appearance * As the Yo-Kai Watch's lens appear to scan Jibanyan's vision, a purple smoke will burst out and he'll jump out from it as he call out his name "Jibanyan!!" Victory Poses * Jibanyan does his summon dance. * Once Jibanyan bounces up, he'll perform his rapid punching action. * Jibanyan is lying down and eating a fish. Event Matches * TBA Costumes * Red fur, yellow belt, cyan tail flames (Original) * Blue fur, black belt, red tail flames (Hovernyan) * Green fur, orange belt, orange tail flames (Thornyan) * Yellow fur, red & blue belt, blue eyes, blue tail flames (Tomnyan) * Purple fur, brown belt, green tail flames (Baddinyan) * Pink fur, navy belt, blue eyes, blue tail flames (Sailornyan) * Cyan fur, yellow belt, yellow tail flames (Shogunyan) * Dark gray fur, gray belt, yellow eyes, red tail flames (Robonyan) Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Community